


深夜街道

by summertalk



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, 日常 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertalk/pseuds/summertalk
Summary: 微风徐徐吹着，柔和的月色和灯柱的光洒在路旁的树上。街道寂靜無声，只有深蓝发的男人背着脸頰软软的男生，看似幸福的两人一撘没一撘说着不着边际的话。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	深夜街道

**Author's Note:**

> 200424 xion感性vlive 后的产物

1.

“…晚安月亮们～安妞～～”

叮。

孙东柱把手机放到一旁，开了一个多小时的直播让他的手机快赶得上暖宝宝的热度，拿的烫手，干脆关机了去。

他坐在沙发上扭头伸懒腰，就在他的手伸到一半的时候，咔嚓一声门开了。

门口站着金建学。

“我还以为哥你先走了来着”看清来人，孙东柱把懒腰伸完，不顾形象打了个呵欠，揉揉惺忪的眼睛说，“我累了但我想吃cereal”

“看你快直播完了我想了想还是等你一起回去。我似是会抛下成员让他孤身一人走回家的人吗？”自动忽略了后一句，金建学带着笑意反问道。明明是更喜欢早睡的人，却为了孙东柱的直播特地回来公司，到现在还能开玩笑这一点来看，他心情大概是很不错。天知道他平常可是一到深夜就展开省电不近人模式的。

孙东柱伸出双手，“要抱抱”

孙东柱在睡不够时无意识的撒娇比平常营业用的撒娇更要命，而金建学深明此理。

金建学走过去把人抱起来，孙东柱赖在他身上不肯离开。

“我要哥陪我去买奶买cereal”黏糊糊的鼻音显得他的话奶声奶气的。

“好好，哥陪你买。不早了你松手”

“…哥不许反悔”

拍拍孙东柱的背，小孩不情不愿地放开了手。

孙东柱对金建学做了个鬼脸说要去拿包，语气凶凶的警告他要乖乖站在公司门口等他，却不知自认为很凶的样子只是小熊装凶，反倒又把金建学可爱到了。

小男友这么可爱怎么办。金建学摸摸鼻子，自顾自笑起来了。

2.

夜色已深，公司的灯也关了一大半，孙东柱几乎是最后离开的那一个。无论平日有多明亮熟悉和藏着多少温暖美好的回忆，深夜的公司在黑暗笼罩下使人莫名陌生而恐惧，加上在社员间广泛流传的各种无法解释的灵异现象，即使是对着哥哥们胆大包天的孙东柱也会被自己突如其来的想象吓的半死。强行挥开脑海里一个接一个弹出来的女鬼形象，默唸着wicked里的台词加紧脚步几乎是用跑的离开了房间。

金建学靠在街边的栏杆，戴着那顶黑色的鸭舌帽和全身黑色的休闲装使他几乎和夜色融为一体。孙东柱不止一次抱怨过他那身衣服配上他的声音像道行不良的小混混，被他用舒服好动无人在意的理由搪塞过去。

他看起来百无聊赖向天空吐着圈圈，手里夹着点燃的烟头成了街灯和月光以外唯一的光芒。他压根儿没在意或许会被人拍到。世人都是这样的，八卦别人的事情，把他人的私生活拿来当谈资，上至国家高层卷入桃色陷阱，下至谁家的孩子堕胎了。但闪光灯照下的都是时下最热的偶像明星，至于二三四线的，报社根本不会在意，遑论不认识他们的路人。

“建学哥——！”孙东柱狠狠地撞进金建学地怀里，是错觉吗，金建学觉得他眼里泛着些许泪光，“我好像看到了那个幽灵了”

金建学左手拍拍孙东柱的背，举着右手小心地不让灰燼掉到孙东柱的衣服上，“是红色那个还是白色那个？”

“长头发那个”孙东柱从他怀里退出来，跳起来伸手要抓金建学手中的烟。他没瘾，但糖果类的甜的他会抽点，比如说金建学手中的橙子芒果，老是散发着好吃的味道。

“小朋友不许抽”金建学把烟头抵在栏杆按熄，抛物线准確落到不远处的垃圾桶里。

孙东柱撇撇嘴，“不抽就不抽”转而拿下金建学的鸭舌帽扣在头上，哼了一声转身走了。背影上明晃晃地写满‘我不高兴快来哄我’。

金建学无奈挠了挠头，追上前撘上小孩的左肩，“吃糖吗”

“我不是小朋友我不吃”孙东柱赌气地嘟着嘴巴，但也没躲开金建学的手，由得他搭着，大概也不是那么恼。

“但是xion尼说了要去买奶吃cereal诶”

孙东柱毫不犹豫狠狠咬了在他面前，顺着他倆的步伐而晃来晃去的金建学的左手，不意外收获喊疼的小鸡。

“呀疼疼疼…”赶紧收回手，金建学端詳手上的有些泛红的牙印，炸毛的兔子会咬人的，“孙东柱你看看我手上还有你昨天的牙印！”

趁著金建学喊疼埋怨的时间，孙东柱先走一步进了还亮着灯的便利店。周围的建筑物都关上了灯，衬得二十四小时营业的便利店在街道中更外突出，甚至散发着些许诡异的气息。

3.

孙东柱抱着印着老虎模样的粟米片蹲在冰箱前一脸苦恼，他常喝的那款牛奶没货了。他在食上并不是有强迫症，只是不喜欢改变，认定了某种食物就会一直吃到厌恶为止，再寻找下一个让他上瘾的食品。

手上拿了包薯片的金建学打开饮料柜的玻璃门，蹲下随便拿了盒牛奶塞给孙东柱，“不都是牛奶吗，别想这么多它就是同一样的味道”

孙东柱把东西塞回给金建学，笑嘻嘻道“那哥你帮我付一下，我钱包留家里了”

“呀你是故意吧”

被孙东柱推向收银台结账的金建学半带着笑意投诉，小孩对他吐了吐舌头，粉红色的，最近都很不安分，都不知道是从哪里学来的。

收银柜后的小哥戴着耳机看电视剧，见他们走过来连忙摘下耳机堆上笑脸。凌晨的便利店只有小猫三四只的客人，混鱼摸水的职员只要不是太过分的店主都是睁只眼闭只眼。

仿佛想起来什么般，金建学顺手在收银台下拿了两盒套子，又挨了孙东柱一拳。

“怎么了不喜欢草莓的？你不是说厌了巧克力的吗”金建学憋著笑，把东西放上柜台上，在口袋里翻出了钱包。

“不是！这个！问题！”孙东柱拉着金建学的右臂，在他耳边嘶嘶说，他尴尬地朝收银的小哥笑了笑。

“那什么问题？英助哥也老拿我们的”金建学皱了皱眉头，看着价目翻出几张钞票。上次发现藏在柜子里的套子没了他还以为是都用掉了，李抒澔却对他说是金英助拿走了几个。

收银小哥面不改色的递上找零，毫无感情的道了句“欢迎下次光临”后又躲回一角看视频。作为深夜的便利店兼职什么千奇百怪的酒鬼都见过，区区两个男的买套子实在算不上些什么。

4.

“哥疯了吗”一出门口，孙东柱红着脸打了金建学一拳。

“你没看到那个人的注意力不在我们吗”金建学无所谓耸耸肩。

“我不管我的面子没了你要背我回去！”孙东柱跺跺脚闹脾气。

“好好好…”金建学蹲下来，“上来吧”

健身后的金建学肩膀比以前更宽更厚，整个人厚实了也更强势了。就如他喜欢孙东柱长多点肉一点坐他身上更舒服，孙东柱现在躺在金建学上比以前更有安全感。只是现在的金建学光站在那里就已经有够压迫力，特别是配上他那低音，还挺吓人的。

孙东柱驾轻就熟爬了上去，不用他付钱的夜宵和不用他走回家的凌晨，好像值回刚才丢人的场面。管他呢，下次不去这间就行。

两人静静地走了一路，孙东柱的头靠在金建学的肩上，随走路的节奏哼着歌。

“今天的月亮好好看”孙东柱说，“所以哥你喜欢我吗？”

5.

“你是不是又重了”金建学没回答孙东柱的问题。

不满的孙东柱隔着衣服咬了金建学的肩膀一口。他没用什么力，何况金建学肩上的肌肉厚的像石头，这程度简直隔靴搔痒。孙东柱总是喜欢用咬来表达爱意，这在旁人的眼里或许有些过火甚至变态，但放在金建学上他只觉得家里的小鹿斑比在讨他注意，意外地恋爱苦手的笨拙模样简直可爱极了。

配合着夸张喊疼，而罪魁禍首从金建学的背上跳下来，蹦蹦跳跳站在他前，双手放在背后，俯身向前说，“嘿嘿嘿，但我还是最喜欢哥了”

真伤脑筋呢，有些时候意图用撒娇讨好人的习惯。

孙东柱笑起来的眼睛弯弯的像月亮，眼波闪闪绺绺。

深夜时分的无人街道上，他倆刚巧站在的灯柱下，昏黄的灯光和透过些许云层照耀地球的新月，恰到好处渲染了半夜模糊暧昧的气氛。

金建学凑近孙东柱。

“这是对你突然咬我的报复”

轻轻的，如同羽毛拂过一样，在他唇上留下淡淡的，带烟草味的吻。

“我也最喜欢东柱”低沉的嗓音在耳边静悄悄诉说甜蜜的话语。

心脏忽然漏了一拍，金建学的深黑色的眼眸专注而肯定，里面的温柔似海快要溢出来把他淹死。

他眼里只有他。

这个认知让孙东柱无比满足，内心空空洞洞不安的部分被一下子填满。即使金建学有时候直接的爱意表达常让孙东柱手足无措，但狠狠的心动和幸福是不会骗人的。孙东柱听说过，爱情是和那个人在一起的话哪怕是不幸也没关系。但对孙东柱来说，和金建学在一起的每一天都幸福得深怕只是一场睡了很久很久的梦，若果真的是梦，那就不要醒了。

皱皱鼻头不好意思的移开视线，金建学脸红上耳尖。

“…怎么突然亲我了”孙东柱红着脸小声说。

傲娇不坦率的孙东柱令金建学忍不住揉揉他蓬鬆的頭髮，再抓着手腕拉进怀里。

“都说了是报复。”金建学笑道，“我说我最喜欢东柱是认真的。”

“…嗯”孙东柱的头发松松软软蹭着金建学的肩窝。

我们回家吧。

好。

微风徐徐吹着，柔和的月色和灯柱的光洒在路旁的树上。街道寂靜無声，只有深蓝发的男人背着脸頰软软的男生，看似幸福的两人一撘没一撘说着不着边际的话。

**Author's Note:**

> 先写了5才写的1234…所以上文不对下文是我的锅


End file.
